Secrets revealed
by Crystalas
Summary: Omi uses the Reo Reverso on Jack but didn't work as expected and Jack doesn't want to be seen any more, why? find out! ONESHOT
1. Chapter 2

This little story plot has been rattling in my head for some time now, and seeing as I have the entire day to myself I though what the hey. So here it is!

Summary if you please…

A little battle goes too far and Jack gets blasted with the Reo Reverso, Omi wants to know why Jack suddenly ran and refused to show himself, why is he so afraid of being seen?

**Secrets revealed**:

"Jack Spicer come back with that wu!" Clay bellowed as Jack pelted across the jungle with the new Shen-gong-wu in his hands. This was Jack's new tactic called the 'grab and run' seeing as every time he stood and fought he got pasted by the Xiaolin Dragons so this tactic stood a higher chance of succeeding as everyone agreed Jack was better at running.

"Legs don't fail me now!" Jack cried as he ran, the jungle was too dense to use his heli-bot so he was improvising. Jack screeched to a halt when Omi dropped from above in front of him holding out the Reo Reverso which looked like a twisted bow with a diamond sticking out of it.

"Hand over the wu or…"

"Or what? You'll turn me into an enema?" Jack demanded "Or a monkey? For all you know that would turn me into a brutal giant savage caveman, which I think would be a step backwards if you want to stop me!" Jack grinned, Omi stared at him and then at the Reo Reverso uncertain.

I do so love confusing that little Twinkie! Jack thought as he chuckled, he stopped when Omi just smiled and then pointed the Reo Reverso at Jack once more making him stop.

"I'll have it on the lowest setting then!" he smiled.

"That thing has a setting?" Jack exclaimed.

"Reo Reverso!" Omi cried as the glowing black magic lanced forward and blasted Jack head on, he went flying back as the magic crackled over him.

"Uurgh!" Jack groaned he looked up at his hand to see it was still human. "Hah!" he cried "I'm still human he rolled over to get up but as he did he looked at a puddle that he had landed in.

"Oh no!" he muttered and looked as he saw Omi and the other crash through the jungle to get the Shen-gong-wu, thinking fast Jack grabbed the wu and pulled his jacket over his head.

"Hand over the wu Spicer!" Raimundo cried but stopped when he saw Jack flying as fast as he could away.

"He will not escape us, he must be wounded I hit him with the Reo Reverso" Omi declared "let us head after him!"

"How about after lunch, that little freak ain't going no where is he?" Raimundo exclaimed "I bet he'll be at home crowing how he won over us all night!"

In fact Jack was doing the opposite, he was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror trying to cover something but each time that he did the Reo Reverso's magic would crackle over it and would change it back.

"Stupid Omi, Stupid Reo Reverso, Stupid bloody mutant gene!" he grumbled he blipped on his remote control and looked at the jack bot as it came in "Go get me some more maybe if I try later it'll work"

He went back into his lair and slumped down in his chair as it swivelled around, he stopped and then grabbed a hat that was on the desk beside him and slapped in on.

"How long does that stupid Reo Reverso last anyway?" he wondered and looked at the Shen-gong-wu he got and gave it a little poke. "You bloody well better be worth this!"

"Sir Intruder alert!" the Jack-bots said in unison, Jack groaned and pulled the hat on further over his head.

"Look if they ask for me tell them I'm off to get some milk!" Jack mumbled and slumped heavily onto the table. Soon with a clatter and crash of metal the Xiaolin Dragon appeared at the door Omi pointed at him but Jack was more concerned with hiding himself, which he was doing badly.

"Jack Spicer hand over the…why do you have a hat?" Omi demanded.

"Cos I do!" Jack snapped "Just because you guys wear the same thing day in day out doesn't mean I can't change my style every once and a while!"

"You're hiding something!" Kimiko mused.

"No I'm not! Look the Shen-gong-wu is there take it if you want just leave me alone!" Jack cried tugging his hat over his head even further.

"And what leave without even having some fun? Yeah right!" Raimundo chuckled and Omi leapt forward and tackled Jack, they vanished from sight of the others but seconds later Omi screamed.

"Lil' partner you okay?"

"He's a ghost!" Omi screamed "He's dead and has come to seek revenge!" Omi ran up to Clay and leapt into his arms, in his hands was Jack's hat.

"Oh for the love of God Omi you are so superstitious!" Jack groaned as his hand stuck out from the shadows.

"Can I have my hat please?"

"Why? What have you got to hide?" Kimiko sniggered.

"Just give it back!" Jack snapped.

"Not till you come out and show us what made Omi so scared of you!" Raimundo exclaimed and waggled the hat just out of Jack's reach, when Jack leaned forward to get it Raimundo grabbed him and yanked him into the open…

Only to find Jack had covered his head with his jacket.

"Look Jack I'll put it like this, either let us know or I'll burn your butt off!" Kimiko said and Jack sighed.

"Promise not to freak?" he mumbled and they nodded. Jack lowered his jacket and they stared, Raimundo dropped Jack's arm like it was a venomous snake.

Jack's hair was white and his skin was almost deathly pale, Jack hugged his arms and looked down.

"Holy crud he's a vampire!" Raimundo cried.

"I'm not a vampire alright!" Jack screamed "It's called albinism!"

"Al…what?" Omi demanded and Jack face palmed himself.

"Albinism" Jack said slowly "I am an Albino it means my body does not produce colour pigmentation in the skin and hair. In other word I am born with white hair, white skin and no colour in my eyes thus the red colouring." Jack said in a bored tone almost as if he's said it a million times before.

"So you're not a vampire?"

"No" Jack snapped "And I hate being called one, do you have any idea how many times I get mugged by Christians and with garlic and crap?"

"So what's with the lack of make-up and red hair?" Kimiko asked.

"Cheese ball here blasted me with the Reo Reverso and even though I've tried about five times to re-dye my hair it won't work"

"Ahh so it changed you into your original form" Omi cried and then pointed at him aggressively "Creature of the underworld!"

"You know you look like a freakin' garden gnome but I don't go accusing you of being one!" Jack sneered and snatched the hat out of his hand. "Now leave me alone" he grumbled.

"Oh really what makes you think we'll leave you without taking a few Shen-gong-wu" Raimundo laughed and Jack glared at him angrily.

"I don't give a flying monkey shit what you do" Jack snarled "I'm not in the mood"

"What's the matter? Doesn't the little freak want to play?" Kimiko cackled Jack glanced at her and then clicked his fingers, a dozen of Jack-bots appeared.

"Sir shall we vaporise them?" one asked and Jack looked down at the table.

"No just show them out" Jack whispered "I just want to be left alone"

As the Jack-bots showed the Xiaolin Dragons out Jack turned to look at glass plane in which he could see his reflection clearly.

Suddenly a spanner was thrown at it and it shattered to pieces…


	2. Chapter two

The Second Chapter by popular demand!

**Epilogue: To be or not to be?**

It had been eight days since Jack's little secret was revealed and it still refused to be hidden away again, he had tried all sorts of dyes and make-up but none of them would stay on longer than a few seconds. So Jack decided to go to drastic actions…

He would simply lie in bed until it wore off, so there he lay curled up under the quilt hugging little teddy Jack which was a teddy bear that wore a red wig and yellow goggles

One of his jack bots came in with a sandwich and a glass of coke; it looked at him and went up to his bed.

"Sir will you please eat something?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Sir it has been two days and twelve hours since you last ate and even then it was of minimum proportions" It said "we are worried"

"Guess I did something right by giving you guys emotion chips" Jack muttered and then rolled over so he couldn't see the Jack-bot "Look I just don't feel well okay?"

"Shall I call the doctor?"

"Not unless they've invented a cure for albinism!" he grumbled and closed his eyes.

Back at the lair the Jack-bot came down to see the Chameleon bot standing there, the Jack-bot put the tray and food down.

"He's still feeling down huh?" the Chameleon bot asked the Jack-bot it nodded and looked at him.

"Sometimes I think he envies us, we can turn off these emotion chips in our head but he can't" it said "I wish there was something we can do for him, after all he's done so much for us"

"You mean despite us being thrown into countless battles where we're bound to get turned into scrap metal?" Chameleon bot demanded.

"He gave us AI so we can think for ourselves and emotion chips, he even put a back-up system into us so when we get destroyed our A.I are relocated into the main computer so we can just go back once we're fixed"

"True…still…hey I got an idea" The Chameleon bot said.

"What?"

"If the Shen-gong-wu Reo Reverso did this to him maybe if we used the Reversing mirror on him it'll reverse the effects!"

"Logical plan however there is one flaw in your hypothesis" Jack-bot said.

"Oh yes the Sadistic jerks with 'Holier than thou' complexes also known as the Xiaolin Dragons" Chameleon bot grumbled but walked to the door anyway. "That is a good point the probability of the mission succeeding is very low however…" he looked down and then at the Jack-bot.

"I'll go and try and get it, see if you can sir to eat something later, he's going to make himself malfunction at this rate" Chameleon bot declared it turned into a bird and flew out the door…

Meanwhile the Xiaolin Dragons were meditating.

"Hey has anyone noticed we haven't seen Jack lately?" Clay said.

"And your point is?" Raimundo asked "The less we see of him the better"

"I just can't help but wondering if we hurt his feelings a bit, we were kinda nasty to him about his…"

"Freakiness?" Kimiko giggled.

"Condition" Clay said sternly "How would you like it if we all laughed at you if you were like that?"

"Well for one I'm not, and two Jack Spicer was a freak even before we learnt of his little colour problem!"

"I still believe he is a ghoul from the underworld"

"Hey Clay why you defending him all of a sudden?" Raimundo demanded "you thought so just as much as us!"

"Yeah that might be but I didn't go a' screaming 'Oh my god he's a vampire now!' I had a little bit of restraint!" Clay said just as Master Fung came in, they got up and walked over to him.

"My pupils I've noticed that we have seen less of Jack Spicer of late, the last time was when you went to get the Shen-gong-wu did something happen?" he asked.

"Jack Spicer is really a ghoul Master Fung he is probably hiding until the sun sets so he may suck the blood from innocent people!" Omi cried Master Fung looked at them with a confused look.

"Omi partner Jack told us what was wrong with him, he's an albino that's all" Clay sighed.

"Yeah but he still looks freaky, it like someone forgot to colour him in!" Raimundo chuckled.

"Perhaps you should have a taste of what's it like to look different from other people" Master Fung said and the Xiaolin Dragons looked at him as he held out his hand to show a metal ball, a puff of gas erupted out of it and hit them on the face. Seconds later four Xiaolin dragons collapsed around Master Fung feet.

Master Fung's chest opened up and with a load of whirs and clicks changed into Chameleon-bot, he tied them and then hauled out a box with 'Kimiko' printed on it, he picked up a bottle.

"My master finds it very upsetting that you think of him different because of the way he looks, perhaps I should change that" and he began to work…

Jack was still curled up in his bed, his stomach felt knotted up and roared with hunger but he didn't care at that moment he felt like dying. Just then Chameleon Bot came in and if it could it was smiling.

"Master I have something you would like to see" he beamed.

"Oh really? What?" Jack demanded but the Chameleon bot merely grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed.

The Chameleon bot took him to the temple and Jack instantly covered his head groaning.

"There is no need for that sir" Chameleon bot said happily and pointed to the meditation hall, they went in and Jack stopped when he saw the Xiaolin Dragons still tied up and was now just waking up.

"Oh…my…God" he said and couldn't help but laugh out loud; Raimundo woke up and tried to leap up only to wriggle and fall down. The other woke up too to be faced with a big board covered in a cloth; Jack was still reining in his giggles when Kimiko glared at him.

"Jack what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well usually it's to steal your wu but this time I think it's a little bit of revenge" he said and with that whipped away the cloth.

They all screamed at what they saw…

Clay's hair was dyed bright green and was gelled to be the shape of a star with five prongs sticking out of his head. Raimundo was dyed pink with purple streaks which were styled into a Mohican! Kimiko's hair looked like it was dragged through a car wash and it looked like Chameleon bot had used nearly every hair dye he could find. Omi had a massive rainbow coloured afro wig glued onto his head!

Jack was rolling around laughing while the Xiaolin Dragons were swearing in Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese however Clay just sat there looking very thoughtful.

"You know I think we kinda deserved this"

"We deserved this!" Raimundo shrieked "Clay look at us we look more freakish that Jack and he was born like that!" Chameleon bot and Jack got up and walked towards the vault.

"You know Jack it'll take us a few secs to get out of this" Kimiko snarled and Jack grinned and looked at her.

"I know and it'll also take Chameleon bot a few secs to e-mail photos we took of you while you were asleep to every evil doer we know and then some!" Jack grinned "So gives us half an hour to help ourselves and then feel free to break loose" he giggled "By the way I love your hair"

Kimiko screamed blue murder at Jack as he walked out, he and Chameleon bot helped themselves to the wu.

"Sir I have obtained the Reo Reverso and reversing mirror, we could use it now if you like" he said but Jack shook his head.

"Nah a couple more days with white hair is far better than a couple of months of walking around with those hairdos!" Jack cackled "Now I wonder what Chase Young's e-mail address is?"


End file.
